


Day 22: Love at First Chat

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: 365 Fanfic [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Genderswap, Sam Winchester is a Campbell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Samantha Campbell met a guy two years ago in a chatroom and through the course of the two years fell in love with him. How will she react when she finds out who is the man behind the screen?





	Day 22: Love at First Chat

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized, I'm going to stop apologizing for how late these stories are. They'll get posted as they come to me. Also, I hope you like this. This is the longest one shot I have ever written.

** Day 22: Love at First Chat **

Samantha growled. She hated parties and knew Jo knew she hated parties. But Jo had managed to con Sam into coming to this party with her. All Sam wanted was to be home playing World of Warcraft and chatting with Mr. Moonshine. She was going to kill Jo. If she could ever find her. Five minutes after they came, Jo disappeared. And she figured she was upstairs with Ben.

“God dammit Jo!” She groaned.

“Pretty sure I’m not Jo, but whatever I did I’m sorry.”

Sam jerked her head. She was standing three inches away from the beautiful face of Dean Winchester. The most popular boy in school. She turned red.

“Oh no…I was…”

Dean laughed. Sam noticed his eyes crinkled a little when he laughed. “I’m just teasing.”

Sam ducked her head, blushing. She opened her mouth to speak when she heard a voice.

“Dean! There you are baby! Wondered where you snuck off to!”

Lisa Braden. Dean’s current girlfriend. Lisa came up and wrapped her arm around him, “Where’d you go?”

Dean shrugged and looked at her again, “Hey, if you’re looking for Jo, I’m pretty sure I saw her head upstairs with Ben.”

Sam turned red and nodded.

Dean Winchester. Hottest boy in school. Crush of Samantha Campbell. Taken. Sam sighed. She supposed she should count her blessings. Dean Winchester talked to her. Sure, they didn’t have a full out conversation, but he did speak to her. That, like, never happened. No one talked to her aside from Jo and Garth.

Samantha shook her head. She decided she wasn’t going to wait for Jo. She started toward the door.

“Sam! Wait up!”

Sam turned and spotted Jo running toward her. Her hair was a mess and she was steadily trying to fix her dress, so it was clear what she had been doing.

“Leaving without me?”

Sam rolled her eyes, “Like you could care less about me once you’re with Ben. You asked me to come with you and then you leave me here for hours why you and Ben go upstairs and fuck. You know Jo, I thought you were my friend, but I guess I was mistaken.”

Jo’s eyes widened, “Whoa, Sam…I’m sorry okay?”

Sam sighed, “Whatever. I’m going home.”

Jo nodded, “I’ll take you. I just wanna say bye to Ben first.”

Sam walked out of the house and towards the car. Five minutes later, Jo was running out of the house and a few minutes later they were pulling onto the road. The entire ride to her uncle’s house was silent. When Jo pulled in front of the house, she turned and looked at Sam.

“Look, Sam, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…”

Sam closed her eyes, “Jo, save it. It’s the same thing every time. You ask me to join you some place and then five minutes later you’ve ditched me. Especially when Ben is involved. And then you apologize and shit. I mean, I get it you and Ben are…cute together but, its like…I’m no longer important to you.”

“Come on Sam, that’s not true. You are an important part of my life. You’ve been my best friend since first grade.” Jo sighed, “Look, I’m sorry. I am. How about I make it up to you?”

Sam narrowed her eyes, “How?”

Jo smiled, “We’ll have a girl’s night at my house. Just like old times. You can tell me all about this guy you have a crush on in your chat group.

Sam blushed, “I don’t have a crush on him! I don’t even know him.”

Jo laughed, “Then why whenever I bring him up, you turn red?”

Sam shook her head, “Whatever. Besides, I’m working this weekend.”

Jo groaned, “I’m sure your uncle won’t mind if you take off one day. Or just come over after.”

Sam climbed out of the car, “I’ll see.”

She headed inside and noting that her aunt and uncle were in bed, she went to her room and sat down and logged into World of Warcraft. Once she was in she logged into the chatroom. After two years, she and Mr. Moonshine decided to create a private chatroom for just the two of them. She remembered when he asked if she would like to join him in a private chatroom. She agreed trying not to read to much into it.

~Mr. Moonshine?~

Sam waited for what felt like half an hour and no response. She sighed figuring he was probably in bed. She tried not to be disheartened. Jo was wrong. She didn’t have a crush on him. She was wrong. Right?

**////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\**

It was near midnight when Dean finally got home. He logged on to his computer and logged into World of Warcraft just to see if Princess Elise was on. He had a feeling with it being so late, she wouldn’t but he just thought he’d check. He really wanted to talk to her. He knew, if Lisa or any of his other friends found out he was into this stuff, he’d get laughed at. Which is what made it even more special to him. And he would get teased about having a crush on her. He didn’t have a crush on her. Right?

~Princess?~

Seeing that she wasn’t on, he sighed and logged out before heading to bed.

**////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\**

Sam headed downstairs the next morning in her work clothes and greeted her aunt Ellen and uncle Bobby. As soon as she sat down, her aunt placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. Sam smiled her thanks and began eating.

“So,” Sam began with her mouth full of pancakes, “Uncle Bobby, I was thinking about working on Mr. Robinson’s truck today.”

Bobby smiled, “Actually, why don’t you take the weekend off?”

Sam blinked, “But…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll still pay you for it, but you need to take a break. Between working in the shop and school, you don’t seem to have time for yourself. Why don’t you call up those friends of yours and go shopping or something you kids do these days.”

Sam couldn’t believe her uncle was telling her not to work, “But I wanna work.”

Bobby shook his head, “I know, but Samantha you work too hard. What would your parents say if they knew how hard I was working you?”

Samantha’s face went hard. That was a low blow and Bobby knew it. He knew, as did everyone else, not to bring up Samantha’s parents. Samantha’s parents never once cared about her. They were always too busy with their own lives to know what was going on with their daughter. Sam loved her parents. She remembered trying everything to make herself noticeable to them but very rarely did they. If she didn’t come home with some kind of honor, she was invisible to them. She figured, it was the reason why she didn’t cry at their funeral. She felt nothing for them as they had felt nothing for her.

But then again, that’s just who she was. She was unlikeable to everyone. Even her own parents.

“Samantha, darling…we just want you to go out and have fun for a change. You’re either in the shop, locked in your room, or at school,” Ellen spoke gently.

Sam sighed, “Fine!”

She stomped upstairs and changed before grabbing her bag headed back downstairs, “I’m going out!” she shouted exaggeratedly.

She drove to Garth’s place. She knocked, hoping he wasn’t busy.

“Hey Sam,” he greeted, opening the door.

“Hey Garth, you busy? My aunt and uncle are making me leave the house today, so I figured…”

“We’d hang out?” Garth supplied. Sam nodded.

Garth grinned, “Well, lucky for you, I’m not. As long as you don’t mind stopping by the vet’s. I need to check in on Mr. Fizzles.”

Sam resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she does every time she hears the dog’s name. Like, who in their right mind names a dog Mr. Fizzles? Instead she smiled.

“Sure,” she smiled.

A few minutes later they were driving downtown. Sam told Garth what happened last night at the party and between her and Jo. And then everything that transpired this morning.

“I know you don’t realize it Sam, but they mean well. Jo, your aunt and uncle. They’re just trying to help. And in their own screwed way, trying to do what they think is best for you.”

“Right, but the problem is I know what’s best for me. And as far as Jo abandoning me to some party? How the hell is that what’s best for me?”

“Getting you noticed by some hot dudes for one. Speaking of, was Duke there?”

“Probably, I didn’t notice. I was too busy sitting in my corner.”

“Oh my god! Samantha Mary Campbell! You do not go to a party and sit in a corner! Ugh! You were so lucky I wasn’t able to be there.”

Sam snorted, “Right, you’d probably bail on me just like Jo did once you spotted Duke.”

Garth placed a hand over his chest, “I am offended. I would never do that to you.”

Sam laughed as she pulled in front of the vet’s, “I know Garth. Its why I love you.”

Sam was so into her thoughts that she didn’t hear someone knocking on the window. The person knocked louder, and she jumped. Thinking it was Garth, she leaned over and opened the door. When the person sat in the seat she gasped.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Dean said.

“I…” the words dried up in her throat.

“I was looking for you at the party.”

Sam scoffed, “No you weren’t. You don’t have to lie.”

Dean shook his head, “Who’s lying? I was heartbroken when I found out you left. Did you ever find Jo?”

Instead of answering she countered with a question of her own, “Why are you talking to me? I think Lisa would be mighty upset if she saw you talking to me.”

Dean laughed, “Lisa doesn’t care who I talk to and if she does, its her problem. Did you at least enjoy yourself?”

“No. Are you happy? No, I didn’t enjoy myself, I don’t like parties. In fact, I despise them. Now, do you mind? I have to be somewhere.”

Dean frowned and didn’t move, “If you hate parties, why did you go?”

“Why do you care!?”

Dean shrugged, “You intrigue me.”

Sam laughed, “I intrigue you? I bet you don’t even know my name. And for your information, I don’t intrigue anyone. Especially not the most popular boy in school who is dating the most popular girl in school.”

Dean started to say something but spotted Garth coming out of the vet’s, “I’ll see you in school Samantha.”

Garth climbed in the car a few minutes later, “Did my eyes deceive me or was Dean Winchester actually exiting your car? What did he want?”

“I don’t know. Can we go? You have any other stops to make?”

**////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\**

Later that afternoon, after a morning of shopping with Garth and Jo, and having lunch at Ihop, Samantha finally dragged herself to her computer and logged on.

~Mr. Moonshine?~

~Afternoon Princess. How may I be of service to you today?~

Sam giggled. She loved how he treated her like a real princess. _Okay Sam, get a grip. There is no way you’re falling for this guy you barely know._ The truth was, after talking for two years, she gotten to know him quite well. And as much as she didn’t want to admit it, she was falling for him.

**////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\**

Dean frowned. Did she log off? He had a feeling something was bothering Princess Elise by the way she called out his name like a question. It usually meant she was having a problem.

~Princess? You still there?~

He knew she was. He could see her character, so he knew she was still playing.

~Sorry Mr. Moonshine. Was deep in thought.~

~Anything I can m’lady with?~

~*giggles* No thanks. At least not right now~

It got silent after that. And the two played without chatting for a long time. It was the first time in a long time that they played like that. Sometimes, they never really played. They came on and chatted. When Dean thought about the first time they “met” in the chatroom he couldn’t believe it was two years. And in those two years, the more he learned about her, the more he was falling in for her.

Just as he was getting deeper into the game, his phone rang, and he saw it was Lisa. He groaned.

~Hey Princess, I apologize but I must bid you adieu.~

~Okay. Same time tomorrow?~

~You know it. I love you.~

**////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\**

Sam blinked at the screen. Did he actually…? It must’ve been a mistake. And even if it wasn’t, he probably didn’t mean it like the way she thought he meant. She closed her eyes imagining what Mr. Moonshine looked like.

“Hey!”

Samantha jumped so hard she fell off her chair, “What the hell?!”

Garth and Jo laughed so hard before going to help her up, “Bobby, said you’d be up here. He invited us for dinner,” Jo explained.

“After she told him we’re having a slumber party at her place.”

Sam groaned, “Jo!”

Jo giggled, “What? Come on, it’ll be fun. I mean you can not talk to her crush for one day.”

“Crush? Since when does Samantha Campbell have a crush that doesn’t include Dean Winchester?” Garth gasped.

Sam narrowed her eyes, “I hate you both. I don’t have a crush.”

Jo shook her head, “She so has a crush. On an invisible man no doubt.”

“He’s not invisible!”

“Ha! You admit it!”

“I didn’t say that!”

“You so did!”

Garth looked between the two, “Will someone tell me what’s going on?”

Jo grinned, “Our dear friend Samantha, met someone in a chat group and has a crush on him.”

Garth looked at her, “Sam?”

Samantha groaned, “It’s not like that. Can we please drop it?”

**////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\**

For the next several months, Princess Elise and Mr. Moonshine chatted every day. Even if they weren’t playing, they chatted. And flirted. It took a while for Sam to catch on but when she did, she attempted to flirt back. She knew she wasn’t good at it. But she tried anyway.

**////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\**

Dean couldn’t wait to head home. He had had a long day. All he wanted  was to get home and play World of Warcraft. Maybe chat with his girl. He knew Princess Elise really wasn’t his girl. He had a girlfriend, but god he loved the time he spent with Princess Elise. She understood him like no one else. Not even Lisa. He opened the door and prepared to head up to his room when he spotted his dad and Lisa sitting in the living room.

“Dad? Lisa? What’s going on?”

John Winchester looked at his son, “You tell us. Lisa came over saying you promised to spend the day with her. And you know, we’ve got to talking, after I explained you were working, that you’ve been avoiding us. Well particularly her, but then again, I barely see you anymore. You’re always locked in your room or gone.”

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, “I’m sorry. Lisa, I had meant tomorrow because I wasn’t working.”

“Well, you didn’t say that. You said today. I had to cancel plans because I thought I’d _finally_ get to see my boyfriend.”

Dean grit his teeth, “Look, I’m sorry. To both of you. I’ve just been stressed. You know, with school, work, and college applications.”

John nodded, “I understand son. But we’re here for you.”

Dean nodded, “Where’s mom?”

“She should be home any minute. Why?”

Dean shrugged, “I figure…I’d take you three to dinner. Make it up to you all.”

John agreed. Lisa, after some persuading also agreed.

**////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\**

That evening, Dean, Lisa, John and Kate go out to eat. Dean’s brother Adam, stays home saying something about a test. As soon as they’re seated in the restaurant he sees something and excuses himself. He doesn’t see the concerned look on his girlfriend and parents’ faces.

Dean walks over to a table and taps a girl on the shoulder.

“Yaah!” Sam shouts and then when she spots Dean she glowers, “What do you want? Why are you everywhere I am?”

Dean laughs, “I was going to say the same thing. You don’t seem the type to be in a restaurant like this.”

Sam’s face hardened and before she could speak Jo stepped in. “It’s Sam’s birthday and Garth and I were treating her out.”

Dean blinked, “Oh, happy birthday. I didn’t even-“

“Dean? Are you coming back to the table?” Lisa asks as she joins them. “Hi Jo.” She acknowledges Jo but not the others.

Sam knew it was because Jo was dating her brother Ben. She cleared her throat, “Go back to your girlfriend and let me enjoy my birthday in peace.”

Dean sighs softly and nods, “I’m sorry. I just was saying hi. And happy birthday,” he lets Lisa lead him back to the table.

Garth blinked, “Dude has seriously gotten under your skin.”

“Because he’s every freaking where! Every time I turn around he’s behind me! I mean what the hell does he want?”

Garth and Jo looked at each other and shrugged.

**////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\**

That night, Sam logged into the chat room. She was too tired to actually play.

~Evening baby. I missed you.~

~*giggles* You did not~

~I so did. Wanted to give you my own personal Happy birthday.~

~Thanks.~

~So what did you do?~

~My aunt and uncle took me shopping and bought me a cake and then my friends took me out to dinner. I’m curious. What do you normally do for your birthday? You said its in the winter, right?~

~Yup. January 24th to be exact. And me, I don’t normally do anything special. Its too cold and besides, I’m getting a little too old for birthdays.~

~*laughs* You can never be too old to celebrate your birthday. Birthdays are special. That’s one thing I remember my mom telling me. Mr. Moonshine?~

~Yes baby?~

~When are we going to meet? I know you’ve said I’ve seen you, but I mean really? Face to face. I wanna see you.~

Sam put a lot of feeling into that “I wanna see you”.

**////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\**

Dean knew it was time. He had been anticipating it from the beginning when they first met in the chatroom. He wanted to meet her too. He wanted to hold her in his arms, kiss her…but there was something he had to do first.

~I wanna see you too. You have no idea how much. How about…Let’s say Sunday because neither of us work.~

~Okay where and what time?~

Dean thought for a moment. He wanted it to be nice, but nothing super fancy especially if its for a first-time meeting.

~You know Maury’s?~

~The coffee shop?~

~Yes. Let’s meet there Sunday say around 1pm? That work for you?~

~Sure.~

~Awesome. I can’t wait.~

They continued chatting until Adam burst into his room and he told Princess he had to help his younger brother study.

**////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\**

By Sunday afternoon, Dean had a headache. Between trying to avoid Lisa and listening to her bitch over his messages, to his parents telling him that breaking up with Lisa had to be the worst decision of his life. He couldn’t catch a break. He headed into the coffee shop and headed to a table in the back.

**////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\**

Sam smoothed out her clothes as she climbed out of the car. She wanted to look nice, so she had worn a skirt and simple but elegant blouse. She walked into Maury’s and looked around. She groaned when she spotted Dean. She was getting annoyed that every where she went, he was there. She walked over to him to give him a piece of her mind when she stopped half way and watched him.

She noticed two things. One, he was here alone. And the other, he smiled. When he smiled, it was…like a shining moon. She gasped. It couldn’t be. She walked over.

Dean looked up, “Hey, Samantha, just so you know I’m not following-

“Mr. Moonshine?!”

Dean blinked, cocking his head, “Uh, yeah, how…you’re Princess Elise?”

Sam’s eyes filled with tears. She shook her head, “There must be some mistake.”

Dean stood and went to stop her from leaving, “Do you really believe that?”

Sam looked down at her feet, “Dean,” she sighs, “I have had a crush on you since second grade. But, you never noticed me until that night at the party. But, even if you don’t believe its some mistake, it is because you-“

“DEAN MICHAEL WINCHESTER!  HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME!” Lisa stomped into the coffee shop over to them. “You broke up with me for this bitch?!”

Dean narrowed his eyes, “Watch it Lisa. First of all, I broke up with you because you are a selfish, condescending ass, who thinks everyone, including me, should bow down and kiss your ass.”

Samantha snorted. Lisa turned to her eyes blazing, “You think that’s funny you little bitch?! You’re the reason for this!”

Sam opened her mouth, but Dean cut her off, “Actually she’s not. I just got done with the way you were acting. Sam has nothing to do with this. Now, I’m asking you kindly to leave so we can continue our conversation.”

Lisa glared at them both, “You are both going to regret this. Mark my words.” She stomped off.

Dean looked at Sam, “So, how about a coffee and we can just talk?”

Samantha chewed her bottom lip before nodding, “Okay.”

**////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\**

Sam and Dean, for the next several months, tried to keep their relationship a secret from their friends. Just because, Sam wasn’t ready for everyone to know. They couldn’t hide it from her aunt and uncle or Dean’s parents but…they can’t say they didn’t try.  Bobby and Ellen found out when they spotted the two making out in front of the house after a date. John and Kate found them in the most embarrassing way. The two were making out on Dean’s bed and rubbing against each other.

So, Sam figured it wasn’t a shock when Dean picked her up for school one morning and with a kiss said, “I’m tired of hiding you. We shouldn’t have to hide.”

And that was it for Sam. She happily went to school with Dean’s arm around her waist. She tried so hard to ignore the points and whispers. Dean nuzzled her neck, “Ignore them baby. Remember, you are Princess Elise. The most fearsome person in all the land.”

Sam giggled and smacked his arm, “That’s just in World of Warcraft. Here I’m Samantha Campbell. Hated by all.”

Dean sighed, “Sam, that’s not true.”

Samantha turned to him, “Yes Dean, it is true. I’m not the most likeable, or easy to be around. I told you about my parents. Why do you think it was so hard for me to believe you wanted to be with me? Still is hard for me to believe?”

Dean frowned. He took her arm and led her into an empty classroom and pushed her against the wall, “Is this because we haven’t had sex? Because believe me, its only been a few weeks.”

Sam shook her head, “No, Dean. It’s not that.”

Dean sighed and cupped her chin, “Then what is it baby? You didn’t have a hard time believing I wanted to be in your company when I was just Mr. Moonshine but now that I’m Dean…”

Sam ducked her head, “I don’t know. I…”

Dean kissed her, “I get it baby, but you’ve gotta stop this. You can’t keep feeling like this just because of your parents.”

Sam sighed. It was so hard. But, she knew he was right.

**////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\**

Sam and Dean were sitting in Dean’s car in front of Sam’s house making out. Dean had taken her to an art exhibit and then to dinner. Sam couldn’t be happier. Except if she maybe got one more thing. She pulled back panting.

“You, uh, wanna come in?”

Dean blinked, “Baby, you know what you’re asking me?”

Sam nodded. She climbed onto his lap and rubbed her clothed pussy against him, “Want you so bad, Dean.”

Dean groaned, “But what about…?”

“They went out for the night. Won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon. Please, Dean…”

“Fuck,” he gently lifted her off his lap and struggled to get out of the car. Sam followed him and let them in. She took his hand after locking the door and led him to her bedroom.  Dean pushed her against the wall and kissed her fervently.

“Dean,” Sam gasped.

Dean cupped her breasts beneath her thin blouse causing Sam to moan, “Off, take it off Dean.”

Dean didn’t have to be asked twice. With gentle fingers he undid her blouse and looked at her lace encased breasts. His mouth with saliva.

“Are you wearing matching lace panties?”

Sam giggled, “Undress me and see.”

“Such a naughty girl,” Dean teased. He continued to strip her until she stood there in her under wear and yes, she was wearing matching lace panties.

“Oh fuck,” Dean groaned.

Sam chuckled, “Gonna fuck me?” she asked, fingers undoing his pants. She pulled them down and off along with his boxers.

She chewed her lip. This wasn’t the first time she had seen his cock. She saw it by accident when she walked in on him going to the bathroom. But, this was the first time she touched it and she wasn’t sure what to do.

“Dean…”

“Shh,” he led her to the bed and lay down next to her, “Touch me baby.”

Very carefully, she wrapped a tiny hand around his cock. Dean groaned, and she thought she was hurting him. She pulled back.

“Sorry.”

Dean shook his head, “No baby, feels good,” he put her hand back on his cock.

As she slowly stroked him, Dean pushed a finger into her pussy. Sam arched, “Oh god!”

Dean chuckled which came out like a breathy pant, “Oh yeah, baby, just like that. Fuck, gonna make me cum.” He continued using his fingers to tease her insides as she jerked him off. Dean arched her fingers and Sam cried out.

“Dean, oh god, more!” So, Dean added a third finger.

Sam moaned as she cupped his balls and began jerking him faster. She jerked him to the rhythm he was pumping his fingers inside of her. God, she was so close.

Dean cursed and was cumming two seconds later. He pumped his fingers faster and dipped his head to suck on a nipple. Sam arched and screamed as she, too, came.

The lay on the bed panting. Dean stroked her face.

“I love you. I will never regret meeting you in that chat room three years ago.”

Sam chuckled tiredly, “Goodnight Mr. Moonshine.

“Goodnight Princess Elise.”

 


End file.
